


Not All Jokes Are Funny

by SpectrumBunny



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumBunny/pseuds/SpectrumBunny
Summary: In this quick little one-shot, Helga learns that saying exactly what she's thinking isn't always the best idea.





	Not All Jokes Are Funny

"I really think you hurt Mr Simmons' feelings this morning Helga."

"Ahh calm down football head, I was joking. He'll be fine."

"I don't think he knew you were joking." 

Helga fixed Arnold with an irritated sort of look. God did he REALLY have to do this all the time? Couldn't he let ANYTHING roll off his back? For pete's sake, the comment wasn't even directed at him. Why couldn't he just chill?

Mirroring Helga's irritation, Arnold raised his hand and jabbed the air with his index finger. Her eyes followed the spot over her shoulder; to where Arnold was pointing.

There Mr. Simmons sat, unmoving at his desk. Head hung low in his chest, and hands clasped delicately in his lap. The heavy emotion emanating off of him could hardly be described as just 'sadness'.

"Oh criminy," Helga sighed out, running a hand through her hair.

Arnold opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it. Helga knew what she needed to do. Rather than leaving, he hung back, settling against some lockers to watch the situation unfold.

Helga felt a heaviness settle over her like a thick blanket as soon as her foot crossed over the threshhold to the empty classroom. The silence was...eerie. And incredibly unbearable. "Ah..." the small noise crackled out of the back of her throat, making her presence known. Robert was startled, or at least, that's what the small jolt in his shoulders communicated to Helga. He immediately righted himself up and turned to her, feeling the blush creeping it's way up his neck.

"Yes Helga?" he addressed her softly. "Did you need something?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find the right words to say.

"Uhm... Look, I...didn't mean to hurt your feelings with what I said. I was joking. I guess I just assumed you knew that."

Helga swore she saw Robert's eyes brighten, like clouds finally parting after a storm and allowing sunlight to spill forth once more.

"I don't actually think you're a loser." She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans, and nervously scuffed the floor with a shoe. "You're a great teacher and I like being in your class. I should probably try thinking a little more before I speak, huh."


End file.
